


Tsss

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic request based on this acoustic verson of My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark with Andy and Patrick:</p><p>http://gardenburger.tumblr.com/post/46477972961/whimsium-acoustic-of-light-em-up-why-you</p><p>It's absolutely adorable and my friend wanted me to write a fic on it, so...</p><p>I own nothing and yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsss

Most of the time, with acoustic performances, Pete or Joe join me on stage. But I talked them both into being ‘busy’ with something. The something, is going to see a new horror film. Andy tried to get out of it by pointing out that he only plays drums, why should he sit there and do nothing. Eventually I, with the help of Pete, convinced him to.

When we start clapping out the beat for My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, I glance over at him before taking the pick out of my mouth and strumming the guitar. I smile a little as we begin singing. I might have a bit of a crush on Andy. But that’s irrelevant. After the first verse we get into the chorus where his voice joins mine, a small smile pulling at my lips from hearing him. To avoid staring at him I close my eyes for a few moments, focusing on the music. Once we get into the second verse I glance at him again.

“A constellation of tears on your...lashes. Burn everything you love then burn the-” I look at him with a grin.

“Tsss.” Andy makes the nose, making my grin widen as I continue to sing.

“Ashes...” I keep singing and try not to keep my eyes fixed on him, the smile pulling at my lips for a while before I can control it. 

After the song is over, Andy glances over at me, “I did it!”, the excitement in his voice making my heart warm up.

I grin and high five him before we get off stage. 

 

We decide to hang out in my hotel room until Joe and Pete get back. We watch television in almost total silence before I decide to start up a conversation.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” I nudge him.

He smiles, “No it wasn’t awful... I’m just.. I’m not really a shy guy, but I’m more used to hiding behind drums...”

I snort, “Yeah, that was my intention...”

“I’m glad you aren’t the drummer, and as selfish as that sounds, if you were we probably wouldn’t have sold an abum if Pete screamed out the lyrics.” He laughs, “Your voice is pretty amazing, I-I mean compared to Pete’s and all.” he shrugs a shoulder.

“Um...probably a little.” I shrug.

“Think they’re enjoying the movie?” he takes a sip of his water nonchalantly. 

I bite my lip, “Movie?”

He snorts, “You suck at lying, man.”

“Lying? I’m not lying...” I scrunch my nose, “Yeah.. I suck at lying.”

He chuckles, “So why exactly did you bribe Joe and Pete with movie tickets?”

I shrug, “I don’t have an explanation for that.”

“Well, I convinced them to go get pizza or something afterwards.. so I’m no better.” he shrugs.

I look up to him, “Why?”

“I kind of wanted to just..hang out with you for a while. I mean, Joe and Pete are awesome of course, but even with the hiatus Joe and I never really separated, and you and Pete did your own thing but you talked like every day...” he shrugs a shoulder, “I’ve just kind of missed hanging out with you.”

“Well now we’re touring so you’ll get sick of me eventually.” I shrug.

“I really doubt that. Okay so if I say something that’s potentially awkward then we’re able to just pretend it didn’t happen, right?”

I raise an eyebrow, “Sure thing And’..”

“What if one of us where like, attracted to the other?”

I feel my face heat up, “When Pete gets back, I’ll fucking _kill_ him! “

Andy’s eyes widen, “Woah, what?”

“He told you didn’t he!” I bite my lip, “Andy I’m sorry, I know it’s awkward, that’s why I never said anything, you know? Because I really don’t feel like things being awkward between us but now you know and I-” he covers my mouth with his hand, an amused smirk on his face.

“What I was trying to say, ‘Trick, is that I...like you as cliche as that sounds.” he moves his hand.

“No, that doesn’t sound cliche-wait you what?”

He chuckles, “Here, maybe _this_ will translate better, because I kind of suck with words.” he leans up and presses his lips softly against mine.

My eyes widen, before slowly closing them and kissing back gently. His arms wrap around me as we move closer to each other. Much bolder than I, Andy deepens the kiss. His tongue slides across my lip as the door opens.

“Oh la la.” Joe smirks from the doorway.

Pete snorts, “So this is why you both kept us away, eh? How long this been going on?”

“About..two minutes?” I mumble.

Pete chuckles and grabs Joe’s arm, “C’mon, we’re not wanted here.” he tosses a wink over his shoulder as he shoves Joe out of the room.

I hide my face in my hands, “They’ll never shut up about this.” 

“So?” Andy pulls my hands away from my face, “Let them talk shit.” he shrugs, “All that matters is I get to keep kissing you.” he grins playfully.

I blush and nod at him before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
